plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Is the Archaeologist Howard Carter?
So, last night I went to Ernest's house, and I met with this archaeologist just right when I left Ernest's house. His house is located just between Ernest's house and other person's house. I had some nice chat with him for about ten minutes in his house, and he seems to be very nice. Unfortunately, he didn't want to tell me his name yet. I didn't want to go back to Ernest's house just to ask his name, and I can't call him now because he turned off his phone for some reason. Because of those, I decided to google out things about him to see what I can find, and I found some stuff that may explain things about him, which surprisingly contains lots of information. First thing I did I googled for "famous archaeologists" to check if he is famous or not, and find some relevance to him. One of the results is from this site (biography.com), and it mentions someone called Howard Carter. He was born on 9 May 1874 (close to Scotese's birth date, which is 4 May) and died on 2 March 1939. Well, he told me that he found a fossil called "Chomposaurus Rex" on 17 July 1895 (when he was 21), and this makes me believe that he is Carter. But I didn't stop there, since I need to find some more info to check if he's really Carter. Wikipedia After that, I went to Wikipedia and went to his biography page there. It mentions that he started doing this archaeology stuff since he was 17. This means that around four years later, he found this fossil (which he said, lost). When I looked at the picture of him there, I found something pretty surprising. In the picture, he wears a hat that looks fairly similar to the hat he wears last night. It's kinda similar in design, but not the exact same. However, the top of the hat is white and the lower part is black, which is SIMILAR to the one he wears last night. However, I couldn't find anything related to Chomposaurus Rex or anything like that, so that's maybe his personal experience that he doesn't want other people to know or maybe he's lying to me. His face is different than the picture though, and strangely enough, he looks young when I met him, despite that he died when he was 64. Zomboss probably did something to his face so that he doesn't look old or something. I know this because one day Zomboss talked about "a plastic surgery that can turn an old people to make them look young" to me. I can't find further related things right now, but hope that's enough. The sections below are unrelated, but explains some more things that may be interesting to you. Fame He's famous after discovering the intact tomb of Tutankhamun in November 1922 (when he was 48). Cool! Gotta add him as a friend on Facebook (if he has one). Death? He died on 2 March 1939 due to Hodgkin's disease (aka Hodgkin's lymphoma) :( It's a type of lymphoma, in which cancer originates from a specific type of white blood cells called lymphocytes. But, at least he didn't die like me, since I died because a zombie ate my brain. Conclusion He is probably Carter, which is a famous archaeologist. Even though his face looks very different, but there are some similarities and relations to him. I'm so glad that I have a famous friend! I would like to have another conversation with him one day, and I really hope that he likes to play GTA V, just like Ernest and Supremo, so that we can play GTA Online together! Sounds awesome! :D